The purposes of these investigations are to elucidate the molecular basis for skeletal muscle insulin resistance in humans and to determine the mechanisms through which exercise training and diet therapy reduce skeletal muscle insulin resistance. Subjects with NIDDM or IGT will be studied before and after a 16-week program of exercise and diet therapy.